Seznam Solomon
|team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Demisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Chaos Magic Transformation Magic Spatial Magic (Requip) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Ashmedai |debut= |image gallery= }} Seznam Solomon (セズナム・ソロモン Sezunamu Soromon) is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints where he is ranked first in terms of strength amidst the Four Gods of Ishgar. Referred to as the Master of Disaster (災害修士 Saigai Shūshi), Seznam is known for his immensely destructive magic. Appearance Seznam is a very tall, robust and extremely muscular man in his late thirties with short, neatly-cut brown hair and a thick moustache. Gallery solomonpic2.png|Sezman's current outfit. seznampic21.1.jpg|Seznam's physique. solomonpic3.png|Sezman at age 21. seznampic18 (2).png|Seznam's transformed form. Personality Seznam is a very laid-back man and his most notable trait is his incredible laziness. He is never really fazed by what happens round him and is almost always smiling, the most shocking events and actions can stir in him is an eyebrow raise. His sloth-like habit of sleeping all the time and almost obnoxiously laid-back attitude do often draw attention away from his positive traits. He himself has stated that he has a poor memory and a hard time remembering names, often forgetting the faces of those he has fought. He also seems to have a very bad sense of direction and finds it easy to get lost, though this is often because he is daydreaming and not paying attention as to where he is going. He is quite eccentric and demonstrative in his actions and mannerisms and he seems to have a flair for the dramatics often assigning long chants to his spells and making grand and unnecessary gestures with his body. Despite previously mentioned quirks and flaws, Seznam is generally a highly amicable, courteous and pleasant individual that behaves in a manner expected of an honourable knight, albeit a lazy and extravagant knight. To go with these traits he also speaks in strong Shakespearean English with a deep, booming voice. His presence is both intimidating and inviting and his demeanour is one of someone whose belief in themselves is absolute and is observed by others to be so obviously superior that he need not prove anything. In the past he was shown to be very brutal when angered and it is unknown whether he is still like this, as he is never observed to be anything other than lazy or rambunctious. Relationships Seznam appears to be on good terms with Merlin greatly respecting him (a rare thing for her) and him affectionately referring to her as a "fair maiden". |-| Magic Council= |-| Garrison= |-| Others= |-| }} History At some point in the past while Seznam was working as a carpenter in a small village living with a generous newly-wed couple. One day he accidently killed a dark mage who was trying to mug him. This mugger happened to be a member of a dark guild that later sought revenge for their deceased comrade and believing the killer to be a townsperson they ransacked and raided the town, kidnapping many of the women and children and murdering many of the men. This event happened whilst Seznam was out of town and when he returned to find the couple that were housing him to be dead he grew enraged. After massacring the entire guild Sezanm was confronted by rune knight commander Manuel Carrera and his squad who had arrived on the scene to deal with the criminals and attempted to arrest Seznam for murder. The rune knights forces were swiftly decimated by the carpenter whose magic power alone was enough to terrify their commander. At some point after becoming a member of the wizard saints, Seznam was offered the position of captain-commander of the Rune Knights, but he declined. Magic & Abilities As the most powerful member of the ten wizard saints, Seznam is consequently considered to be the most powerful mage in the entirety of and considering the testimonies of individuals such as Manuel Carrera, Merlin Marella and Hayate Silvermoon it is not unlikely that this is indeed the case. Amidst the four gods of ishgar he is the only one truly deserving of the title of "god", undoubtedly one of the most powerful characters in the series, his rivals in strength are few and far between. A further testament to his strength is that while the other members of the gods of ishagr are considered to be equals to the Ancyarn Empire's mighty generals, Seznam is stated to surpass them. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Seznam possesses incredible superhuman physical strength, being capable of knocking many opponents out with minimal effort. He can swing his mighty axe with such force and speed that the resulting compressed air projectile can bifurcate someone as strong as Asmund and kill them. Immense Speed: Despite his large size, Seznam can move at very impressive speeds and surprise his opponents very easily, taking out multiple people in the blink of an eye. Heightened Reflexes: High Accuracy: He appears to be very accurate, being able to conjure up a firestorm that precisely affects only his target even without looking and throw his massive battle axe to hit his target from several hundred meters away. Beyond this he could accurately strike multiple targets at once whilst moving at very high speeds. Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Seznam is incredibly physically durable, showing no reaction being blasted at point-blank range with a. His skin is apparently thick enough for normal weapons to harmlessly shatter against it, only magic-enhanced weapons can even break his skin. Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though his actual melee abilities are stated to be his weak point, his lack of skill in unarmed combat is of little consequence given his superhuman physical prowess and instincts. *'Power Thrust' (パワー・スラスト Pawā Surasuto): Seznam disappears from his opponents view and incapacitates all of his targets before appearing behind them and striking a dramatic pose. Axeman Specialist: Magical Abilities Gargantuan Magic Power: As the most powerful member of the ten wizard saints and by extension strongest mage in all of Ishgar, Sezman possesses an obscenely large quantity of magic power. Even by the standards of the four gods of ishagr his magic power is impressive and observed to be in greater excess than any member of the wizard saints that came before him, even the mighty God Srrena. *'Proficient Etherano control': Magic Chaos Magic (混沌の魔法 Konton no Mahō): Is a powerful Caster Magic that allows Seznam to disrupt the normal flow of events in order to incite disorder. The reasoning for his epithet, Chaos Magic is an extremely versatile and destructive magic. Though he seems to posses some form of Elemental and Weather Manipulation thanks to this magic, Seznam's primary manifestation of this magic is in the form of the creation of powerful shockwaves. These shockwaves can travel through practically any medium including but not limited to; water, energy, the earth and even the air, allowing Seznam to attack someone without actually achieving physical contact with them. Though it should be noted that by combing these shockwaves with a physical attack such as a punch, he can transfer the shockwaves quicker and with greater intensity than otherwise. Because these shockwaves are created through use of etherano, Seznam can use them to interact with magic spells to a significant extent in order to repel, divert or outright negate them. *'Retribution' ( Retoribi lit. Flame Tribunal): Seznam summons forth a massive blazing inferno that incinerates his target. He has great control over this inferno being able to configure it so that it only affects his target and nothing else and then quickly extinguish it after the damage has been done. *'Chaos Break' ( Kaosu Burēku lit. Terrible Shock): **'Chaos Brigade' ( Kaosu Buragādo lit. Mixed Chaotic Shock): *'Upheaval' ( Appuhebiru lit. ''): 'Transformation Magic' (変身の魔法 ''Henshin no Mahō): This magic allows Seznam to completely change his physical appearance to whatever he desires. Though he has only been observed using it to transform himself into a younger, much shorter and skinnier version of himself, it can be assumed he is an advanced user of this magic considering his status. It would appear that his physical attributes are unaffected by his transformation as even in his weak-looking form he still possesses superhuman physical prowess. Requip (換装 Kansō): This magic allows Sezman to store weapons and objects in a pocket dimension that he can access at will. Though a simple magic, it is one that allows it's user to travel lighter. The only thing Sezman has used it for thus far is summoning his battle axe, Ashmedai. Equipment Ashmedai ( Asshumedai lit. Key of Solomon): Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Escanor from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series. *His name Seznam is the Slovenian variant of the name Segenam, meaning "lazy", a reference to his personality.